Spoiler arrangements are known for motor vehicles, in order to reduce the lift of the motor vehicle at high speeds, whereby the contact pressure of the motor vehicle onto the ground can be increased and a transfer of forces from the motor vehicle to the ground is increased compared to motor vehicles without a spoiler arrangement. As a result, the driving stability may be increased, and the braking distance at high speeds may be reduced.
Known spoiler arrangements extend over the entire width of the vehicle and are received at corresponding mounts on the motor vehicle that requires manufacturing tolerances to be kept small, which entails relatively high cost expenditure.
DE 10 2009 060 868 A1 discloses a rear spoiler attached to a base support by means of fastening bolts.